Estrechando lazos
by Sullie Indilya
Summary: One-shot Final alternativo del capitulo 699 del manga de Naruto. Narusaku Espero les guste (: — Por Sullie


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no nos pertenece; todo los derechos están reservados por Masashi Kishimoto y PIERROT.

* * *

><p><strong>~°NARUSAKU°~<strong>

**Estrechando lazos**

Seguir adelante ha sido algo difícil después de toda la odisea que Konoha ha tenido que sufrir; la reconstrucción de la aldea, el cuidado de heridos y enfermos, la discusión sobre los siguientes líderes... y mil y un cosas más que aún están en proceso de levantar.

Uno de los hechos más relevantes, por no decir el más importante, era la duda sobre qué hacer con el "chico vengador" que se buscó por tanto tiempo. Muchos proponían ejecutarlo inmediatamente debido a los crímenes que había cometido y sobre todo por la traición a Konoha. Más otros opinaban totalmente lo contrario.

Muchas discusiones hubo sobre este tema, pero al final se llegó a la decisión de perdonar todos los actos atroces que el Uchiha hizo, debido a su participación en la guerra que tenía como objetivo salvar a Konoha de lo que se denominaría "el fin del mundo", o en términos más concretos; El Tsukuyomi Infinito.

El dichoso renegado, quien luce como si estuviera a punto de partir, se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea discutiendo con quien fue su Sensei y ahora posible Hokage de la aldea.

—…Bueno, para ser honestos… bajo circunstancias normales, habrías sido encerrado o aprisionado de por vida — el profesor prosiguió —. La única razón por la que tus objetivos y todas tus acciones hasta ahora fueron perdonados, fue debido a que tu ayuda fue fundamental para disipar el Tsukuyomi infinito.

Sasuke lo miró sin ninguna expresión.

— Por supuesto, incluso eso no habría sido suficiente para librarte de la horca... —mencionó con un poco más de severidad—. Esto es principalmente gracias a los esfuerzos del héroe y la fuerza principal que detuvo la guerra, Naruto, y yo mismo como el futuro sexto Hokage... Ten eso en mente —pausó un momento —. Así que intenta mantenerte bajo control, ¿si? Ya que sería mi trasero el que estaría en juego esta vez... — Kakashi agregó.

— Si, lo siento —responde al sermón con el rostro inexpresivo de siempre, pero a diferencia su "yo" viejo, le mostró una apenas notable sonrisa de gratitud a su Sensei. Enseguida se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino hacia su salida.

Después de caminar lo suficiente como para que la entrada a la aldea dejara de ser visible, dos rostros conocidos interfirieron su camino.

— Qué sorpresa —mencionó con un tono monótono el chico de cabello negro. Dicho esto, dirigió su mirada al inexistente brazo de Naruto –. Sigues estando así…

— Al igual que tú – Sakura se cruzó de brazos —. Dios… chicos, insisto, Tsunade-sama ya tiene preparados sus brazos artificiales —les reprochó con un toque simpático, mientras que Naruto respondió con una sonrisa tranquila y sus ojos decididos.

— Aún no — el rubió miró al suelo, para después dirigirla nuevamente hacia la chica —. Sakura-chan, vamos — Sakura le devolvió la mirada decisiva de este y al segundo sacó algo de su bolsillo donde usualmente guardaba kunais.

El par tomó el objeto de los bordes dirigiéndoselo a Sasuke con una mirada expectativa.

— Eso… — Sasuke tomó unos segundos para apreciarlo. Era su vieja banda para la cabeza, rasguñada por sus peleas y aventuras de su tiempo como miembro del joven equipo siete, teniendo la gran marca de su traición de no hace tantos años, atravesando el símbolo de la aldea de Konoha.

Esto hace dos años no significaría nada para él, pero finalmente lo tomó y les sonrió en respuesta. Algo no muy común para él.

— Ten un buen viaje Sasuke-kun — la chica de cabello rosa, alegre, se despidió.

Naruto dio un paso hacia Sasuke, acercándole su única mano, formada en puño — Cuídate — le sonrió con una fuerte mirada.

El chico de cabello negro, rió un poco con un leve toque de burla. Entonces su puño derecho chocó con el izquierdo de Naruto.

Ambos chicos se separan, y después de una despedida temporal del equipo siete, Sasuke siguió con su camino para aventurarse en la larga búsqueda de encontrarse a sí mismo.

Los dos restantes miraron unos segundos partir a Sasuke, con un gran sentimiento de realización.

— Bien, volvamos Naruto — la chica le sonrió, inquiriéndole con la cabeza el regresar a la aldea.

— ¡Sí! — el rubio respondió con una verdadera alegría.

Entonces, ambos comienzan a caminar al lado contrario del que Sasuke partió, haciendo que un silencio, no necesariamente incómodo abordara el camino con ellos por un momento.

— Eh… Sakura-chan — Naruto dejó que el sonido entrara de nuevo.

— ¿Si? — Sakura respondió con muy buen humor.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo? — el chico comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

— ¿Oh? … Claro Naruto — contestó, extrañada por el inusual tono serio de Naruto.

— Bueno… eh… en realidad es algo viejo y... — tartamudeó nervioso —, y… bueno, tú sabes… — la fachada seria de Naruto comenzó a quebrarse poco a poco.

— ¡Ya suéltalo de una vez! — le respondió irritada, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

— ¡Yo…! — tragó saliva — eh… ¿Bueno, te parece si primero vamos a cenar? —. Tragó sus verdaderas palabras y soltó una risa nerviosa, dejando tirado su intento de crear un ambiente serio.

Esperando un grito o un golpe por parte de Sakura, se cubrió rápidamente con su brazo izquierdo con una ansiedad que hace bastante no sentía.

— Vale — contestó sonriendo, y el chico con estupefacción, retiró el brazo que supuso que lo cubriría de ataques —. Pero tú pagas — burlona, prosiguió la chica. Rápidamente Naruto intentó abrir su curiosa cartera en forma de rana, pero sin lograr el cometido, una mano lo detuvo—. Bromeo — Sakura le sonrió cálidamente aún con su mano en la de él —. Un ramen instantáneo en tu casa suena bien — dejando al chico más en blanco que nunca, Sakura se adelantó en el camino de regreso y al avanzar al menos unos 3 metros, agregó —. Si no te apuras no te ayudaré a comer —añadió una risita mientras volvía a caminar.

Por consecuencia, Naruto dejó su pálido color para ir con rapidez trás ella — ¡Me apuro! ¡Me apuro! —. Corrió torpemente entre risas hasta llegar con Sakura, tal como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque esta vez, para quedarse a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Su: <strong>Bueno, se supone que Lie fue quien escribió esto y ella debería dar su comentario pero bueno, como yo vine a editar pues entonces lo hago yo xD. Esperamos que les guste este pequeño escrito que hicimos no conformes con cómo se llevaron las cosas en los últimos capítulos del manga. Es nuestro primer experimento así que espero que sean amables con nosotros.

Bueno, sin más qué decir los dejamos. ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!

.

.

.

_**Sullie Indilya **_


End file.
